Kō Hyūga
is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Hyūga clan. Background Kō was appointed as Hinata Hyūga's bodyguard during her father's absence from the village. In the anime however, Kō was shown to have been Hinata's caretaker for several years. It was his duty to watch over Hinata whenever she was not at the academy. He showed to have a great care and concern for Hinata's happiness and well-being, disheartened whenever he saw her sad. Kō often told her not to associate with Naruto Uzumaki, most likely because of Naruto's status as a jinchūriki. In fact, he accidentally mentioned the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox in Hinata's presence, but when she questioned him about it, Kō told her not to worry about such things. Appearance Kō has light hair, which is short with backwards spikes. He has featureless white eyes and his nose is broad and well-defined. He wears the standard Konoha uniform inclusive of a flack jacket and forehead protector that he wears like a bandanna. Abilities Like all members of his clan, he possesses one of the three great dōjutsu, the Byakugan. These eyes grant him a near 360º of vision, and the capability to see through solid objects amongst other various abilities. Part II Invasion of Pain Arc During Pain's attack on the village, when Hinata initially attempted to aid Naruto in his fight against Pain, Kō called her back, claiming that she would only be a burden to Naruto. Later, he watched in horror with his Byakugan as Hinata went ahead regardless. He was unable to restrain her, due to a broken leg he had sustained when Pain had used his Shinra Tensei on the entire village. Konoha History Arc In the anime, after the Invasion of Pain, he was seen in the infirmary tent with Hinata, who was tending his wounds. In Neji's flashback, Kō was briefly shown and accompanies Hiashi to rescue Hinata after she was kidnapped by the Kumogakure ninja. He stopped on route to aide Tenten in defeating the mud wolves. Adventures at Sea Arc During a meeting held by his clan where Hiashi names Neji as the leader of the clan's forces on the battlefield during the impending war. After the meeting is adjourned, Kō tries to plead with Hiashi to reconsider his decision and take Hinata, who was his daughter into consideration for the task. As he tells her that she had grown stronger, Hiashi tells him that he did not choose Neji because he was stronger than Hinata, but because he had more confidence in himself which was what they needed. Later as Hinata returns home, Kō greets her and Neji at the gate where he is thanked by Hinata. Trivia * In the anime, Kō's appearance was changed. Instead of having light, spiky hair and a broad nose, he has a small nose and dark, straight hair. This made him look identical to the unnamed Hyūga that was with Sakura after Pain destroyed Konoha, hinting that the anime creators either conflated the two characters or, mistook them for one another. * Also in the anime where his back story is expanded, he is shown without a curse mark. * Kō's name can mean anything from to Quotes * (To Hinata) "It would be my everlasting shame if anything were to happen to you while Hiashi and Hanabi were away."